Douce Nuit
by One-Winged-Halfmoon
Summary: La nuit était belle, la nuit était douce, la nuit était sainte… c'était la nuit de Noël, la nuit du recueillement…


DISCLAIMER : Personne ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Square Enix

La chanson interprétée est de Clamavi de Profundis

* * *

Douce nuit

Yule, Saturnades, Noël… tant de noms pour parler de cette fête qui a lieu la nuit du 24 et 25 décembre. Elle est connue par tout le monde, même au-delà des frontières de l'univers. Elle doit juste avoir un nom différent.

Ici, sur les terres désertiques où les combats avaient façonné et modifié le paysage à maintes reprises, personne n'avait oublié. D'un camp à l'autre, on refusait de se battre ce soir-là. Même les plus chaotiques et les plus tyranniques des guerriers avaient déposé les armes. Aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en rappelaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils n'entendaient pas le désordre et les détonations de l'artillerie. Le champ de bataille où ils se livraient dans un combat sans merci, était cette fois-ci vide et vierge de sang. La poudreuse avait recouvert de son manteau immaculé les tristes vestiges des luttes éternelles auxquelles les deux camps devaient répondre pour maintenir ce monde sur pied. Une tâche demandée par les deux héritiers de l'Harmonie et du Chaos. Eux-mêmes n'osaient s'insulter, comme à l'habitude ce soir.

On laissait la neige et la magie de cette soirée s'installer, comme si sa présence était légitime et nécessaire. En réalité il s'agissait plus de respect et de tradition. Oui, même les hommes de Spiritus avaient décidé de ne pas se battre et de laisser leurs yeux se remplir de merveille. La tradition de Noël réveillait-elle en eux une humanité enfouie dans leurs sombres cœurs ? Possible… car sur certains visages naissaient des sourires de joie.

Kefka, lui qui jouait à tout détruire, accueillit dans sa main un petit flocon de neige cristallisé. Son regard posé sur lui, affichait un émerveillement que nul n'avait pu voir chez lui avant. Il en était de même pour tous ses confrères. La nuit était trop belle, trop pleine de symboles… comme celui de la paix…

Une musique semblait tinter de tous ces flocons. Une musique du monde que tous connaissaient. Une mélodie aimante et douce, qui s'accompagna d'une agréable odeur de dinde farcie. Les guerriers de Spiritus se penchèrent vers le bas de la tour et virent ceux de Materia leurs faire des signes de mains comme pour les inviter à cette soirée. Ils étaient tous là, accueillants comme jamais. Kuja regarda ses camarades, une demande silencieuse à leurs égards. Un peu hésitant, ce fut Sephiroth qui trancha la question, un plateau rempli de tasses de chocolat chaud dans ses mains. Il prit son envol, suivi par ses frères d'armes.

Djidane sauta dans les bras de son frère, heureux de le voir pour cette soirée. Tidus serra la main de son père et les autres se saluèrent avec amitié. Tout était là pour passer un réveillon digne de ce nom. On partagea les dindes équitablement et les boissons chaudes. Chacun put faire connaissance de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, même des derniers exploits de chacun lors des combats. On riait et s'amusaient pour les plus jeunes. On chantait et priait pour ceux qui avaient vécu plus d'hiver.

Kuja assistait au rituel de Y'Shtola quand il se reçu une boule de neige de Djidane. Pour se venger, l'aîné le poursuivit et une fois l'avoir attrapé, créa un monticule de poudreuse pour y plonger le cadet. Ultimecia les regarda avec un air exacerbé, mais quand elle vit Cloud et Sephiroth en pleine conversation dépourvue de cynisme et de moquerie, elle crut qu'il neigerait des grenouilles. Enfin, tout arrivait un soir de Noël… et elle en eu la preuve quand Squall approcha d'elle, avec un cadeau en main. Un tourbillon d'émotion l'avait prise qui offrirait des cadeaux à son pire ennemi ? Elle accepta le présent, encore troublée par cette attention. Un geste simple chez un gentil, mais une épreuve chez une personne du mal.

ooo

On approchait de minuit et les guerriers savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt s'unir et chanter en chœur l'heureuse heure. Golbez et Cecil rejoignirent Noctis et Lightning et se recueillir sur les souvenirs de leurs vies dans leurs mondes d'origines. Chose qui rappelait à tous leurs origines à ne pas oublier. Tout comme les amis absents. Les guerriers de Spiritus compris car même s'ils avaient voulu détruire ou faire du mal aux habitants du monde, eux-mêmes avaient rencontrés des personnes extraordinaires qu'ils ne pouvaient oublier par de simples actions maléfiques. Kefka en avait vu passé du monde de cette catégorie… parmi les univers qu'il avait détruit… Terra l'écoutait avec un rire.

Quand ils venaient à manquer en nourriture et en boisson (boissons surtout), les plus dévoués laissaient là les festivités pour chercher de quoi ravitailler tout le monde. Materia et Spiritus fermaient les yeux pour cette nuit, eux-mêmes emportés par l'événement, sachant très de bien de quoi il retournait. Ils pouvaient bien leur accorder cela… car au lendemain de la Noël, reprendrait la guerre pour faire vivre ce monde. Juste un moment de répit et de joie qui ne venait qu'une fois par an.

La neige continuait de tomber, mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Elle rajoutait un peu plus de magie. Sa musique devenait de plus en plus audible au fil des heures et tous savaient qu'ils chanteraient bientôt cette nuit bénie. Une nuit sainte, annonçant la naissance de l'Enfant Béni qui guiderait les peuples jusqu'à leurs saluts. Que l'Enfant fusse un homme ou fille importait peu pour eux. Chacun voyait en cet Enfant l'espoir. L'espoir des jours plus longs et d'une nuit plus courte. La Naissance de l'Enfant Soleil. Qu'importait son nom, il en possédait plusieurs. La musique avait choisi pour eux son nom. Le vent de l'Hiver le murmurait d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Il était coutume de chanter avec des chandelles en main. Ce qu'alla chercher Bartz, alors que les autres se mettaient en cercle, comme une parfaite chorale ordonnée. Chacun semblait connaître la tonalité de sa voix et ils se placèrent ainsi, sous les rayons de la lune. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autres, ils étaient prêts à élever ensemble leurs voix. Manquait plus que les bougies qu'ils allumeraient, seule source de chaleur contre le froid de l'Hiver.

Du haut de leurs tours, Materia et Spiritus regardaient les lueurs s'allumer au fur et à mesure, avant de former un cercle de lumière chaleureux. Le silence régnait, et tous attendait que l'on chante les premières paroles. Ainsi commença le Guerrier de la Lumière :

_Silent Night…holy night…_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

Les guerriers de Spiritus répondirent au premier couplet

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

Puis les guerriers de Materia les joignirent :

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

S'élevait alors dans l'air, des instruments invisibles, que le vent créait, mais que le chœur pouvait entendre : des flûtes et une harpe en particulier. On ne pouvait qu'être bercés par cette accompagnement semblable à une berceuse On fermait les yeux pour en profiter encore d'avantage. L'air se poursuivit alors en crescendo et les guerriers garçons de Spiritus reprirent :

_Stille Nacht! Heilge Nacht! _

_Alles schläft; einsam wacht _

_Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar._

Les voix femmes les accompagnèrent en canon et les garçons continuèrent :

_Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar, _

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_

Les guerriers de Materia chantèrent alors le thème célèbre de Jupiter, en chœur. Les cœurs reposés tremblèrent et frissonnèrent à ce chant, si puissant si grandiose, qui s'accordait à la suite où tous chantèrent à l'unisson et émotion les dernières paroles du chant saint.

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth…_

La nuit était belle, la nuit était douce, la nuit était sainte… c'était la nuit de Noël, la nuit du recueillement…

Joyeux Noël


End file.
